1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to structural supports. In particular, this invention relates to structural supports for, for example, offshore drilling platforms, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional offshore platforms have deck legs that are vertical or are battered outward as they extend downwards. The conventional arrangement provides structurally efficient support for the deck but the associated dimensions of the platform at the water surface result in increased expense for the platform.
Pile are configured in a xe2x80x9cteepeexe2x80x9d type configuration, where the piles are arranged to generally form a conical shape with their intersection being approximately at the elevation of, for example, a waterline. The tops of the piles extend pass this intersection to support, for example, a platform or structure, such as a drilling platform. The opposite ends of the piles are proportionally spaced on or below another surface, such as the mudline on an ocean floor.
The basic concept of using conical spaced piles can be extended such that two or more piles can be used to support, for example, a structure at a first end, while also providing support for, for example, a central member, such as a drill pipe, that extends through a central axis of the assembly. However, it is to be appreciated, that three or more piles can be used without a center member to support a structure as discussed above. Furthermore, two or more supports can be used with one or more center members to also support a structure as discussed above.
For example, two piles can be offset substantially 180xc2x0 from each other, e.g. X shaped, three piles offset substantially 120xc2x0 from each other, four piles offset substantially 90xc2x0 from each other, e.g, teepee shaped, or the like. However, it is to be appreciated that the specific offset between the piles, and the number of piles, can be varied depending on, for example, expectant forces on the structure, the topology of the surface the assembly is to be secured to, the weight, structure and anticipated forces of the device that sits on top of the piles, or like.
An aspect of the invention relates to providing a structure support with at least three legs that are positioned in a teepee configuration.
Aspects of the present invention also relate to providing a structure support with four or more legs positioned in a teepee configuration.
Accordingly, an aspect of the invention allows piles to be configured such that the footprint has a greater surface area than the area formed by the opposing ends of piles.
Additional aspects of the invention related to minimizing the bracing required for a structural support in a wave zone.
Aspect of the invention additionally relate to a support structure that reduces lateral wave forces on the structure.
Aspects of the invention additionally relate to providing a structure in which the majority of the components can be installed and welded in-place above a waterline.
Aspects of the invention also relate to reducing drilling platform size.
These any other features and advantages of this invention are described in or are apparent from the following detailed description of the embodiments.